twilight2000fandomcom-20200213-history
AIFV
The AIFV (Armoured Infantry Fighting Vehicle) is a tracked light armoured vehicle which serves as an infantry fighting vehicle (IFV) in the armies of several countries. It is a development of the M113 armoured personnel carrier. The hull of the vehicle is made of welded aluminium with spaced steel laminate armour bolted onto the side and front. The voids of the armour are filled with polyurethane foam, which gives the vehicle extra buoyancy when travelling in the water. The engine sits on the front right of the hull, behind a hatch which can used to remove the complete power pack. The power pack is similar to the M113A1, except for a larger radiator capacity and turbocharger. The transmission is also fitted with heavy duty components from the M548 tracked cargo carrier. Immediately to the left of the engine is the driver, above whom is a hatch that opens to the right. The driver has four M27 day periscopes. The drivers center periscope can be replaced by a passive infra-red periscope for night driving. The commander sits immediately behind the driver, and has a cupola which can be completely traversed. The cupola has five periscopes, four of which are M17 day periscopes, the fifth is a variable magnification from 1x to 6x. The turret is fitted on the right side of the hull behind the engine. The turret has electro-hydraulic traverse and can elevate from -10 to +50° and can traverse and elevate at a speed of 60°/sec. The turret mounts an Oerlikon Contraves 25 mm KBA-B02 cannon with a dual ammunition feed, mounted to the left is a 7.62 mm machine gun. 180 rounds of 25 mm are ready to use, with another 144 rounds stored in the hull. The coxial gun has 230 rounds ready with a further 1,610 stored in the hull. The troop compartment is at the rear of the hull, a large power operated ramp allows access through the rear of the vehicle, a door is also provided in the ramp. Additionally a single piece hatch covers the top of the troop compartment. The compartment contains seven troops in the Dutch variant with six sitting back to back facing outwards, and a single troop sitting between the command and the turret facing backwards. There are two firing ports in each side of the hull and a single firing port in the rear. The side firing ports are provided with M17 periscopes, the rear one is fitted with an M27 periscope. 1st Edition Stats :From NATO Vehicle Guide (GDW 0256) The vehicle was developed as an improved version of the M113 by that latter's manufacturer, FMC. It has not been adopted by the US military (the M2 Bradley was adopted instead), but a number of other nations now use it (Belgium and Holland, in Europe). *''Price:'' $80,000 (C/S) *''Armament:'' 25mm autocanon, 7.62mm machinegun *''Ammo:'' 150 x 25mm *''Tr Move:'' 120/70 *''Com Move:'' 40/30 *''Fuel Cap:'' 360 liters *''Fuel Cons:'' 120 liters *''Fuel Type:'' D, A *''Load:'' 1.5 tons *''Veh Weight:'' 12 tons *''Crew:'' 3+10 *''Mnt:'' 8 3rd Edition Stats Belgian service variants The AIFV entered service with the Belgian military in 1985. Over 500 vehicles were ordered. * AIFV-B-C25 with 25 mm KBA-B02 cannon - with smoke grenade launchers fitted on the side of the turret * AIFV-B-.50 with 12.7 mm cupola, 2 Lyran 71mm mortars and pintle mount for Milan missile launcher. * AIFV-B-CP - command post vehicle with 12.7mm cupola (M113 type), a tent, generator and telescopic mast. Dutch service variants The AIFV is given the desgination Pantser-Rups (Armoured-Tracked) in the Netherlands military. * YPR-765 PRI - basic IFV vehicle with 25mm KBA-B02 cannon. * YPR-765 PRCO-C (Pantser-Rups Commando) - command vehicle with .12.7mm machinegun cupola and additonal radio equipment. * YPR-765 PRMR (Pantser-Rups Mortier) - Tractor for 120mm mortar MO-120-RT with cupola mounted 12.7mm machinegun. * YPR-765 PRAT (Pantser-Rups Anti-Tank) - Fitted with a TOW missile launcher as M901 ITV, entered service in 1982. Category: Netherlands military Category:Military Vehicles